Demons
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: The revised version of The Conquering. Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was nothing more than an annoying daily annoyance that Sakura was curiously drawn to, but all that changed forever when he saved her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers and authors!

I'm very happy everyone loved Periods on Marriages so much. Keep reviewing please! =D

I was so surprised so many people loved The Conquering so much. The plot sounds pretty good, but I know I can do better, especially for my beloved fans.

So to make them sit in the edge of the chair in interest, I'm rewriting it. The change in title will represent a brand new story. The plot mostly be the same, but a** lot** better.

Enjoy my fellow readers! =)

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Ordinary Day

"I'M GONNA GET YOU UCHIHA!"

Sasuke laughed at angry burning fire that raged in Sakura's eyes as she continued chasing him around the quad. Tenten sweat-dropped as she watched her best friend chase her daily annoyance.

'Don't they get tired of this?' Tenten sighed along with a bite of her ham sandwich. She nearly dropped it though when she heard her 8-year long crush, Neji.

"They're still going on with that?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

Tenten turned her head to hide her blush, "Y-yeah," she responded, "since the beginning of lunch."

She tried not to squeal when she heard him sigh and scoot an inch closer to her. "Is that ham?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Tenten answered. Still with her head turned to the side, she intended to show her sandwich in front of Neji, but ended up almost whacking him in the face with it. Neji inched back to evade it. "Y-you w-want some?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, chuckled, and took it, and brushed his hand against hers in the process, causing Tenten's face to turn as red as her backpack.

"Sure," Neji said, "Just try not to stutter so much. You're starting to sound like my cousin, Hinata."

"O-ok," Tenten said, mentally scolding herself from going against his wishes. Neji chuckled and took a bite from her sandwich. After chewing the ham sandwich for a few seconds, Neji started making his way up again.

"I gotta go get Sasuke," Neji said as he got up from the ground the two were sitting on. Tenten looked up at him as he finished, "I don't want him to see the light…again."

Tenten wasn't sure whether he did it on purpose or not, but either way, she swore _she_ nearly saw the light when he crouched down next to her ear, "Oh, and thanks," Neji muttered as he held her hand to place the sandwich back in it.

She waited a few moments until she finally exhaled a gallon of air she held for Neji when he was finally out of sight, "Damn," she said to herself, "that man is such a tease."

"UCHIHA!"

As Sakura's steps became louder and louder, Sasuke's laugh started to fade and fade as he went farther and farther away from them. Tired but amused, Tenten looked up to see Sakura trying to grasp her breath. Tenten then sweat-dropped when she saw Sakura's straining face turn into a raged one.

"That jerk!" Sakura exclaimed, "He's just lucky Neji and the security guard saved him before I owned his a—"

"What did he do this time?" Tenten tiredly asked. She sweat-dropped when she saw Sakura's eyes fume showing her the ruined white shirt that was hidden beneath her pink jacket.

"That jerk purposely spilled my chocolate pudding all over my new white shirt!" Sakura seethed, "Ugh that boy's a pain in the a— hey what's up with you?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend's face turn into a dark pink staring straight ahead, obviously no longer paying attention to what she was saying. Curious about her friend's current condition, Sakura looked the same direction she was staring at and chuckled.

"Ooohhh," Sakura realized, "Still into that Hyuuga boy uh?" Realizing what she just said, Tenten snapped out of her daze and deniably shook her head.

"N-no I'm not!" Tenten denied. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh come ON!" Sakura started, "It's been EIGHT YEARS! When the heck are you gonna tell him?"

"Never" Tenten answered finding no reason to deny it, "He is _so_ out of my league! And besides," leaning her head against her knees she continued, "he'll never like me back." Sakura rolled her eyes again and gave her a light punch.

"You're such a scaredy cat!" Sakura teased, "How will you know that if you don't even have the guts to ask him?" Sakura gave her a shook of her head in disappointed, "Dang Tenten, sometimes you can be such a wuss!" Insulted, Tenten shot her a look.

"_I'm_ a wuss?" Tenten repeated, "Says the girl who _pretends_ to hate the guy she likes just because she's _that_ desperate for attention!" Sakura gave her a bewildered look with red shade smudged across her face.

"W-what the heck are you talking about?" Sakura flushed, "I _do_ hate Sasuke! And I do _not_ like him!" Smirking, Tenten smugly crossed her arms and looked at her.

"How did you know I was talking about Sasuke?" Tenten smugly asked. Sakura fumed a red and turned away. Now it was time for Tenten to roll _her_ eyes.

"Oh c'mon Sakura!" Tenten started, "You've been hitting on that guy since you were eight! You were one of his rejected fan girls until you decided to _overreact_ and _slap_ him after he spilled a cup of cream corn on your head by _accident_." Tenten crossed her arms in confidence, "We both know you needed _something _to get him to notice you. Even when it meant trying to kill him every…single…day…"

Sakura snorted and sat right next to Tenten, snatching an apple from her lunchbox and taking a bite from it. There was no use denying it, Tenten was there with her nine years ago like a geek and a Star Wars collection. But because of her usual stubborn self, she tried to deny it anyway

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Sakura lied. Tenten shook her head, obviously not buying it. Sakura sighed and gave her best friend a tired smile.

"Just tell him how you feel," she advised. There was a long pause until she added, "Doesn't it _kill _you?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked in shock. Sakura scoffed at her ignorance.

"I mean, like, doesn't it kill you that every day you see him, all you can do is stare at him from the distance?" Sakura asked. Tenten frowned at the question, "I mean, the only time he even _thinks_ about you is when I chase Sasuke around school and he doesn't wanna wait for him alone."

Tenten sweat-dropped and drop her head in shame. Sakura was right, she knows that. But what can she do about it? A high-classed bachelor like Neji will never even pay a glance to look at her.

"You're so mean!" Tenten whined, causing Sakura to giggle.

"You're right I'm sorry," Sakura sarcastically apologized, "He probably likes you a lot, but doesn't show it in public. Maybe he transforms into shadow demon mode and watch you as you sleep!" Tenten widened her eyes in offense and shock.

"Don't you_ dare _joke about that!" Tenten scolded, "Do you know what kind of danger you're talking about?" Sakura rolled her eyes in doubt.

"Calm down Tenten I was kidding," Sakura requested, "And besides, they're not real."

"_Yes _they _are_!" Tenten emphasized, "They are as real as the huge size of your forehead!"

"Oh c'mon Tenten!" Sakura whined, "You have got to get a new hobby! You're so weird! A normal teenager would use the computer for networking sites and stuff and have fun. But no." Sakura slurred, "You spend all your free time in the library or the internet looking up myths. You're obsessed with them!"

Sakura took another bite of her apple and shook her head, "Sometimes you scare me Tenten."

"They _are _real!" Tenten emphasized again trying to convince/

"Oh c'mon Tenten!" Sakura started, "Why do you keep going on and on about this?" Putting her apple on her lap, she looked at Tenten like a mother does to her child after they got in trouble.

"So what if they _are_ real? Big deal!" Sakura continued, "I don't see any of them running around. Heck, they're so unimportant and unreal; people don't even bother writing about them in libraries or books. That's why you're having such a hard time finding stuff about them. Nobody knows about them because they're_ not _real!"

"Sakura—"

"And will you stop trying to believe in stupid fantasies like these?" Sakura interrupted, "They're stupid and illogical! You're wasting your entire life on things that will never come to life and will never happen!"

"Maybe that's why Neji won't come so close to you!" Sakura spat, "He probably knows your obsession and is probably freaked out about why he attracts freaky girls like you!" Tenten drew back in hurt as Sakura's voice started to rise, "And of course, you can't prove him wrong because you're _so_ caught up on this crap that you can't open your eyes to reality!"

Standing up and slamming her apple to the ground Sakura looked at Tenten with a glare, "Open your eyes Tenten! The only demons that exist in this world are the stupidity that runs through your brain! So just dump them and realize that life is a _bitch_, and stop living like a dumb broad!" People started looking at their direction, but neither did the two care. This was none of their business.

Sakura started panting for her breath after her long speech, and Tenten only looked at her with offended and shocked eyes. She was about to lash back, but after seeing Sakura's eyes were trying not to rain tears, she gave her a pitiful look.

"This isn't about the demons anymore is it?" Tenten asked. There was a long pause and silence after the question, but was then interrupted by the bell, announcing with it's annoying ring that lunch time was over.

"I just need time to clear my head," Sakura muttered as she got her stuff out of the ground and into her arms and shoulder, "Sorry I lashed out. I guess I was still mad about what Sasuke did to my shirt." Remembering what Sasuke did, she zipped up her jacket and went on her way, leaving Tenten to look at her with solemn eyes.

* * *

The last bell of the school day finally rung and Sakura ignored the huge crowd surrounding her, making their ways towards either the exits or their friends.

She still felt guilty about what she lashed out on Tenten. She didn't mean to hurt her with claims of stupidity and her inability to claim Neji as hers. She and Tenten were best friends and did nothing purposely to hurt each other, but sometimes Tenten's antics just can't make Sakura resist. Tenten had stupid, foolish beliefs, and needed to embrace the truth. Demons weren't real, just fantasies Tenten wished to become reality.

Sakura used to wish like Tenten, and wished for a lot of things. But the results were always the same. Her very hopes and dreams were the ones that put her down the most, punishing her for believing. So she stopped. She stopped hoping, stopped dreaming, and stopped believing. If you didn't believe in anything, there's nothing to get hurt about, right?

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to go deeper into her mind; not wanting to dive in into more questions her head can't handle answering.

Trying to distract herself, Sakura looked up straight to her destination, the school doors. There were barely any people left, and only a few hung out by their lockers. It always did got Sakura to wonder why people wanted to leave school so badly, they were all gone in less than 15 minutes after the bell rang.

Sakura walked straight and bluntly and focused on her destination, ignoring the guys who were ogling her every second of it. Thinking no eye contact will draw them away, it only drew them in, much to Sakura's dismay.

"Hey sweet thing!" A guy called out from her right side leaning on the lockers chuckling to his friends, "Why don't you hang out with us for a second and we can have some fun?"

"Go away," Sakura muttered, still refusing to look at them as she walked passed them. She hissed and resisted punching them in the face when one of them took hold of her by the arm and pulled her towards their way.

"Oh c'mon babe don't be like that," The guy said. Having no choice but to look at them, Sakura glared at them and realized who they were. It was Naru Hozoka and two of his mindless crew from the school's football team. The 'football jocks are the dumb and mean ones' stereo type doesn't really exist anymore, but Naru was the only one that wanted it to stay. He was also the one that tried to get into her pants since freshman year.

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded as she tried to get her arm back. She was about to slap Naru's face when he neared to kiss her, but then a voice interrupted the session. And not just any voice, a _very_ familiar voice.

"Naru," Sasuke called out walking towards them, "Someone told me to tell you something," He looked at Sakura for a brief second before looking back at Naru, his eyes demanding her release.

"What is it?" Naru asked, obviously annoyed at his interruption as he let go of Sakura's hands.

"The person told me to tell you in private," Sasuke jerked his head towards Sakura, "I'll tell you once she leaves,"

Sakura was still confused about what was happening right now, but took Sasuke's declaration as a chance to escape. Without any other word, Sakura walked quickly out of the hallways and into the outside. The four of them watched until Sakura's disappearing figure was finally gone, and then looked at each other.

"So what's this abou—"

Naru was abruptly interrupted when his back was suddenly against the lockers with his two friends staring in fear as Sasuke's fist turned whiter and whiter at the grip of Naru's collar.

"Someone told me that you should stop harassing Sakura or it will be the _last _thing you'll ever do," Sasuke seethed, "You may be _stupid_, but I'm guessing you should know who I'm talking about."

Naru grunted for breath and glared at the Uchiha, "You don't know who you're messing with Uchiha," Naru threatened, "She's_ mine_, I can claim her as my own whenever I feel like it." Sasuke tightened his hold of him.

"You obviously don't know who _you're_ messing with," Sasuke stated. The three stared at him in horror as they stared at him transform into something they've never seen before.

Naru only had the time to look at his eyes change before all the three heard were screams and an animal-like roar.

* * *

Sakura walked towards her bed and slipped under the covers, staring at the wall across the room.

"There's that feeling again," she said to herself, "It feels like this every day and every night. Why does it always feel like I'm being watched?"

Shaking off the curiosity with doubts of sleep tonight, Sakura laid her back against the mattress, closing her eyes.

In the distance outside the window, were eyes that stood out from the night sky, no chance of matching the darkness that blanketed its eyes. They were there every night, watching the pinkette's sleeping figure with much protection. He knew, and she would too, soon.

* * *

Watcha think?

Like? =D

Review please! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Wow, it's great to see how Demons is getting such the fame. I love it!

Now to finally put my readers out of their misery, may the next chapter begin!

Disclaimer: Other than this story, I don't own "Naruto" or the characters used here from it.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Concrete crackled under each step as Sakura continued to walk briskly, but blankly. The pictures ahead of her were clear, but something else was on the cherry blossom's mind. Car exhaust made their way into her nostrils, causing her to cough, but still wasn't enough to vanquish the cloudy mist of thought that loitered in her mind.

She felt strange, just like she always did. Intuition spoke to her like an inner voice, and she knew something was coming up, something big. She looked up at the sky, careful not to be blinded by the morning sun's glow as the wind fiddled with her soft pink locks.

'What happened yesterday?' Sakura thought to herself, 'It should've been a dream, but it felt so real.'

What the pinkette saw yesterday made her wonder if that past day was even real. Everything before didn't seem out of the ordinary, but the ends were enough to shock away the memory from her enlarged cranium.

As the most logical, realistic person, Sakura knew better than to believe what her eyes screamed to have beheld. Everything had a logical explanation, and Sakura Haruno was known to search for it until it's found.

What happened yesterday was too superficial to be reality, yet too vivid to be a dream. For the first time in her life, Sakura was shaken with confusion, and was finally put in a place where she is mindlessly dwelling about, unknown of her next move, next thought.

_"The person told me to tell you in private," Sasuke jerked his head towards Sakura, "I'll tell you once she leaves."_

_Sakura was still confused about what was happening right now, but took Sasuke's declaration as a chance to escape. Without another word, Sakura walked quickly out of the hallways and into the outside. _

_Once she was about a hundred yards away from the building, Sakura stopped and curiously looked back. The wind wasn't strong enough to block any sound, so it intrigued the blossom to wonder why the silence was so heavy, and what that someone Sasuke was talking about had to say that was important enough for him to interrupt the football jocks and their "fun" with her._

_Deciding she'll just think about it on the way home, Sakura turned around and started on her way. She stopped her tracks, however, when a deep, monstrous roar suddenly echoed through the school grounds, and Sakura froze in fear when the shrill screech of manly fear followed through._

_Sakura briskly turned around to the source, and saw that it came from the school building. She stared in horror as she continued hearing the roars and screams that constantly repeated themselves, and held her breath when what sounded like metal was heard getting pounded repeatedly against some unknown forces._

_Deciding or not whether she should listen to her fear or curiosity, she decided to listen to both as she, for reasons unknown even to herself, started to run back to the school grounds. Fear helped weigh and slow her down, and it stiffened her body, making it difficult to run. But her curiosity fueled her, and in a matter of seconds, she stared face to face with what changed her life forever._

_In front of her, lockers and walls were what seemed to be dents and giant claw marks. She horrified at the sight of the beige walls and floors streaked of what seemed to be blood. Looking to her left, she gaped at Naru's group sitting and leaning against the beaten down lockers, shivering in fear. _

_On the floor looking like they were being mauled to death, cuts, bruises, and blood blanketed their shivering structures and bloodshot eyes were wide open staring into space as if after looking at what will traumatize them for the rest of their lives. Sakura wouldn't blame them; even she couldn't stop her present shivering._

_Sakura looked up reluctantly to see nothing but the eyes that stood out from the shadows the demolished lights refused to illuminate. She heard animal-like growls and whimpered at the thoughts of what that possible beast would do to her. Finding herself frozen in fear, the pinkette could only stare at the eyes of the unknown creature, and halted her breath when the eyes disappeared into the shadows._

_A few minutes have passed, 'The monster must've fled', she thought. Gradually, Sakura regained her ability to move and breathe as she stiffly started to walk towards the three men who remained cowering in fear. She stopped her tracks when she saw the three men abruptly look up to her with their fearful, bloodshot eyes. With unknown source of quick energy, the three adolescent boys scampered away in terror as if her eyes were giving them the same fear the unknown creature was giving to her just minutes ago._

_About thirty minutes later, the police and fire department appeared in the school yards. Paramedics ran out of their vans and made their ways to treat the traumatized, screaming men. Crews were sent to search the school grounds in search for any more disturbances. A crew made their ways into the main school building and stopped at their tracks to see a shaken Sakura sitting on the floor with knees close and her face buried into her arms. Paramedics were soon called. One saw her and sympathetically draped a blanket over the blossom's shaking form, patting her on the back._

"_Don't worry mam," the paramedic assured, "You're gonna be alright."_

When questioned, all was assured Sakura had nothing to do with the vandalism and the student attacks. After a few checkups, Sakura was sent home, where her worried mother greeted her with a relieved hug. Sakura was physically fine, but in the inside, she knew she was broken.

Her mother, Sakuna, didn't talk to her much about it. After she asked and seeing the reaction her daughter gave, she decided to drop it. Still trying to be helpful, Sakura made her daughter's favorite hot chocolate and gave her some quiet alone time with an early attempt to sleep. It helped Sakura relax, but it still wasn't enough to erase the affects the incident inflicted on her.

To prove it, it was the only thing that covered in Sakura's mind as she continued on her way to school. After a few more blocks, the questions in Sakura's head only increased in number as she started noticing the commotion that was happening in the school grounds.

The usual medium amount of conversations on the school grounds turned into its max as it continued to grow louder and louder in Sakura's ears. Every one of them had scared, anxious, or curious expressions on their faces with loud rambling escaping their mouths. It didn't bother Sakura as much until all those faces started making their way towards her.

"There she is!"

"I heard she's the one that saw everything!"

"Ask her what happened!"

Exclamations continued to ring her ears as Sakura tried to make it through the growing crowd. More and more people started coming her way, and if she didn't get enough help, she'd drown in the ocean of loud curious, annoying high school students. Thankfully, life was kind enough to throw her a life saver.

"Everyone move away from the girl!" A woman voice commanded as she her body easily cut through the crowds, heading towards the relieved pinkette, "Let's go! Leave the girl alone! GO!"

Soon, all the students started to depart into their usual spots, and Sakura watched as the pandemonium slowly try to turn back into another ordinary school morning. 'Ironic', Sakura thought, nothing seems ordinary anymore.

Sakura looked at her savior and saw that it was Ms. Suki, her period 4 English teacher. Ms. Suki was wearing a tight plain gray polo t-shirt with a short black skirt and gray high heels. Her black hair is tied up to a bun and her glasses framed her shiny, amethyst eyes like pictures in a museum. She was an attractive 27 year old woman that caught the hearts of many men, but surprisingly single.

"You okay there Sakura?" Ms. Suki asked.

Sakura looked at her teacher, before looking around, surprised at the rapid change of environment. The only difference right now though is now, the students have something new to talk about in their daily group conversations, "Y-yeah," Sakura answered.

"Sakura!"

Sakura was about to turn to the source, but realized she didn't need to when it was literally crushing her in its arms.

"Sakura!" Tenten repeated as she squeezed Sakura a bit tighter, "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alright," Sakura frowned at the irony. She was far from alright, "I'm sorry I didn't check up on you yesterday. My mom wouldn't let me out of her sight!"

"It's okay Tenten," Sakura said as she tried to pry herself out of Tenten's hold, "I'm fine, really."

Tenten finally released Sakura to observe her for a few moments, "You don't look alright," she noted, "What happened yesterday?" she held Sakura comfortingly by the shoulders, "What did you see?"

Sakura looked down at the ground and reluctantly shook her head. She didn't want to remember what she saw, what she felt. Tenten noticed this and gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Alright," she took her hands back before giving Sakura a reassuring smile, "Tell me when you're ready."

"Well I'm afraid she has to be ready now," Ms. Suki stated. Tenten turned her head in surprise. She was so worried about Sakura, she didn't notice her there until now.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously. Ms. Suki turned around, motioned with her finger for the two girls to walk with towards the main school building. The closer they got there, the more people and voices they heard. Sakura fearfully hesitated, but with the help of Tenten, Sakura took her by the hand and cautiously walked inside.

The second the three went inside, the two girls widened her eyes. Yellow police tapes that read "Police Line Do Not Cross" divided the crowd and the atrocious scene that beheld them. Tenten didn't look as surprised, she saw all this before she went out to find Sakura. Sakura turned to her teacher for her reaction, and realized she must've done the same thing.

Sakura however, had her eyes and mouth wide open. Seeing the scene reminded her of yesterday: Beaten down lockers, blood and dirt streaked walls, and what looked like claw marks. Sakura shook as she remembered visions of the aftermath when the three boys were attacked. She remembered the boys cowering and shaking in fear, and those eyes, those glowing _black_ eyes.

Tenten turned to her friend and gasped as she noticed Sakura presently wobbling, her knees shaking beneath her madly. Tenten caught her friend in her arms before her weakened knees plopped her down to the ground. She embraced Sakura, determined to comfort her.

Also noticing Sakura's reaction, some of the students leaned towards their way, planning to feed their curiosity. Both girls panicked a bit, but were relieved when Ms. Suki barricaded them from the crowd before they had a chance to pull through to them.

The annoyance of the crowd helped Sakura relax a bit, getting her mind out of the flashbacks she had yesterday. She looked up with Tenten at Ms. Suki as she motioned them to follow her again. After looking back to see the principal, Tsunade, holding back the students for the three to pass, Tenten helped Sakura back to her knees to follow their teacher.

"You alright Sakura?" Tenten asked as she put her arm around Sakura, making sure she doesn't fall as she tried to keep walking.

Sakura slowly nodded, "Y-yeah," she answered.

After a few moments, the girls looked up to the label above the door that stood in front of them. After reading it, the girls realized that they have been brought to Ms. Suki's office. After unlocking the door with her key, the girls followed Ms. Suki inside after she switched on the lights.

Inside, the girls took note of the small room they were entering. The walls were purple and the floors were wooden gray. A blue couch sat at the right side of the room, and after acknowledging its presence, Tenten carried Sakura to the couch and sat her down. After sitting herself down as well, both girls continued to observe the room.

It was a bare room with occupied by a small amount of useful figures. Across them to their left, sat a black water dispenser with the gallon of water feeding it through. Right in front of them across the room, stood a brown bookshelf filled with documents and a gray metal drawer possibly filled with other things Sakura and Tenten aren't acquainted with. Picture frames of dark-colored flowers and other abstract art covered some parts of the walls. The floors, other than the furniture, were bare and clean.

The girls looked to their right to see a dark brown, wooden desk with the owner leaning against it, facing them. A desktop computer sat on the front center of the desk with utensils and papers laying at its side. Behind the desk was a gray wheeled, cushioned chair and a large rectangular window covered with gray curtains.

"Sorry if my office looks a bit depressing to you girls," Ms. Suki apologized, "I just don't like bright, blinding colors."

The two girls stopped observing the room and looked at the teacher. Tenten smiled at her, "Don't worry Ms. Suki," Tenten assured, "Your office doesn't look depressing at all. It's actually very pretty."

Ms. Suki smiled at the comment, "Thank you," she looked at Sakura, "but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave Tenten. I need to talk to Sakura privately for a moment."

Both girls looked at her with eyes wide opened, "But," Tenten refused, "I can't leave Sakura. She needs me!"

Ms. Suki looked at Tenten and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry," she assured, "It won't take long."

Still unsure, Tenten ambivalently looked at Sakura, and then to her teacher. Unable to think of what can possibly happen in the room, "Alright," she complied before heading towards the door. Before touching the door handle, she stopped and turned to Sakura. "I'll be outside if you need me," she informed.

Sakura looked at her blankly and nodded. "Alright," she responded before watching Tenten exit the room.

"Sakura," her teacher called out, getting Sakura to look at her, "I need you to tell me what happened yesterday," Sakura frowned, "what did you see?"

Sakura's frown deepened before she looked down to the gray floor, avoiding eye contact, "Do we have to talk about that now?"

Ms. Suki sternly nodded, "Where and when else do you want to talk about it?"

Intensifying her stare towards the ground, "I don't want to talk about it at all," she stated.

Ms. Suki gave her a sympathetic frown before sighing, "I know it's hard," she started, "but it's only going to get harder."

Sakura looked up and watched as Ms. Suki sat herself next to her on the couch, "Who or whatever wrecked the main school halls yesterday is obviously dangerous. And if you don't tell someone about it soon, it might attack you or other innocent people."

Sakura averted her eyes away from her teacher's sight, knowing where this is going. "I need you to tell me what happened. I know it's hard, but it's only for the good of your life and everyone else's. Situations like this are very serious, and we can't ignore it," gazing at Sakura's direction intently, "Only you can help us."

"How 'bout the three guys that were mauled by…it?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Ms. Suki closed her eyes and lowered down her head, a sad frown grazing upon her face, "I'm afraid they won't be able to talk."

Sakura widened her eyes in curiosity, "What do you mean?" anxiously facing her, "What happened to them?

Looking at the ground with mourning, "They're no longer with," she started. Sakura widened her eyes in response, "They're in a mental asylum now," she knew it was still bad, but Sakura was still relieved they weren't dead, "They no longer connect to the real world or themselves. What happened to them yesterday traumatized and scarred them for life. We tried to talk to them about it, and then help was called in when the three tried to jump out of their bedroom windows screaming."

Sakura bit her lip, closed her eyes, and looked away, "Do you see now how serious this is?" she asked, "Those boys ruined their life because they didn't know what was coming to them," Sakura avoided her gaze as it intensified towards her, "Don't let other innocent people share the same fate, Sakura. Help us."

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath. She was right. If anything happened to Sakuna, Tenten, or any other person, the blame would all be weighing down at her shoulders. Sure it would mean risking her sanity, but it was better to than watching everyone she loved destroy themselves in unknown fear.

Sakura tiredly sighed, "Alright," she complied. This was it. Time to let it out, time for it all to begin.

* * *

I know, the chapter isn't as good as I or some others expect it to be.

But it's still good right?...right? OoO

Please review and thank you so much for taking time to read it =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey world! =D  
Wow I need to work on my writing skills O.O

Fortunately for me, my work gets better and better every time ;)

Not that I'm being conceited, I'm just proud of the results

Practice does pay off x)

Enjoy the next chapter my readers of awesomeness! XD

Disclaimer: How did farmers discover milk? O.o

* * *

Chapter 03:

"Breathe in"

Sakura closed her eyes and obeyed.

"Are you relaxed?"

Approximating a normal heart rate, Sakura exhaled. She opened her eyes, slowly, and hesitantly nodded. She wasn't really relaxed, but she was calmer than she was before.

"Good," Ms. Suki smiled, "Start with the beginning."

Keeping her eyes on the ground, "I heard a roar, and then there was screaming."

"Were you outside the school grounds when this happened?"

Sakura nodded, "I came inside the minute I heard them. I was scared, but for some reason, I ran inside. I wanted to see what was going on," Looking to her right, "And then I saw them."

"The three boys?"

Nodding again, "They were pummeled to the ground. Blood and wounds were all over them and they were shaking. They were afraid of the eyes that hid in the shadows," Sakura shivered at the memory.

"Eyes?" Ms. Suki raised an eyebrow, "What kind of eyes? What did they look like?"

Sakura shut her eyes closed and bit her lip, "They were big eyes, probably the size of my forearm," lowering her head, "They were black, but were glowing. They were like black lights shining in the shadows. I didn't even think it was possible!"

Tucking her arms together against her stomach, her hands gripped the ends of her elbows, "They stared at me through the shadows. I was shaking so hard, but I couldn't move for some reason. I waited for a few moments and was relieved to realize the monster was gone."

Sakura lifted her eyes ajar, still frightened at the memory, "The eyes disappeared, but I was still terrified. I walked up to the boys once I guessed the monster was gone, to see if they were alright. But when I approached them, they shot up from the ground and ran away from me screaming as if I was the monster itself."

Ms. Suki silently gasped when Sakura started shaking, "I-I was so confused!" Gripping her head, she started to sob, "A-and at the same time terrified! I d-didn't know what happened and w-what was going to happen. I was so s-scared! So confused! I wanted to run a-away! Run away and s-scream, just l-like the b-boys d-did!"

Ms. Suki continued to look at the sobbing adolescent girl with sympathetic eyes, "B-but I c-couldn't! I was shaking s-so hard and I c-couldn't stop. It took s-so much of me j-just to c-cover my h-head and c-close my eyes! I felt so, so _weak_!"

"But you're not," Ms. Suki reassured, before getting a cup of water for the sobbing girl, "You wouldn't be saying all this information if you were."

Uncertain, Sakura sighed, "I g-guess," she responded before wiping the tears from her eyes and taking the cup from her teachers hands. Trying to calm hers, she held the cup to her mouth and swallowed the tasteless fluid, soothing her dry throat.

"Did you see anyone else at the scene other than you, the boys, or.."

Both females knew she didn't have to finish. Still a bit shaken, Sakura took a few minutes to think, "Well before I left the building," she started, relieved she was able to speak easier now, "the boys were picking on me until Sasuke interjected. He said that he wanted to tell Naru something for someone, but refused to tell me until I left the building."

"I see," Ms. Suki nodded, "Was he still there when you came back?"

Sakura thought back into her past, careful to leave out the blood-curling memories, "No," Sakura shook her head, "I didn't see anyone else when I came back."

"How long did it take until you heard the screams?"

Sakura parted her lips and turned to her teacher, "A couple of minutes after I left the building," she realized. She pondered on the possibilities, but shook her head. That would be ridiculous, "he probably ran away before...what ever _it_ is got a chance to attack him."

Ms. Suki leaned back and crossed her arms, "I'll have a talk with him later," she said skeptically, "But for now-"

Out of nowhere, he school bell rang in their ears, rudely interrupting her teacher's sentence. Startled, Sakura jerked her head up to acknowledge it, while the ebony-haired woman merely waited for the bell to finish its alert, "Let's get to class. We don't want to be late."

Sakura jerked her head to her teacher, taking in her advice, "R-right," Sakura nodded.

~Scene Transition: 5 minutes before the bell rang~

Tenten ignored the voices of peculiar voices that echoed through the hallways and continued to lean against the wall right side to her English teacher's door. Vexed about her pink-haired friend, Tenten looked down on the floor and bit her lip.

'I hope she's alright,' Tenten thought anxiously.

"Tenten?"

Said girl jerked her head up to the direction of the voice, and looked away blushing after realizing who it was.

"N-neji," trying to conceal her blush, "W-what are you doing here?" carefully, she looked up to him curiously as he continued to approach her.

"I'm searching for Sasuke, but it seems his arrival hasn't transpired yet."

Tenten hid her deepened blush caused by his fancy diction. Being in a high-class family, Neji knew best when it comes to being formal. Unfortunately for Tenten, she wasn't the only one that knew it.

The brunette frowned mentally in her head, 'No wonder girls are always all over him.'

"Have you seen him yet?"

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at his handsome features, "N-no," Tenten looked up, but averted his snowy orbs, "S-sorry."

Neji nodded, "It's quite alright," realizing where Tenten was loitering, "May I be acquainted to the reason you choose to loiter here?"

"A-ah?" Tenten played the question back in her head and realized what he just asked, "I-I'm just waiting for Sakura to come out of Ms. Suki's office. She wanted to talk to her about something privately."

Curiously, Neji raised an eyebrow, "Is Sakura in any trouble?"

Tenten surveyed the beige tiled floors with apprehensive eyes, "I hope not," she muttered.

Discerning her concerned aura, Neji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, earning a blush unnoticed by the vanilla-eyed brunette (A/N: Sorry I don't know if there's a male version of a brunette. I'm guessing it's bruno, but it would be pretty silly to type it... Then again, calling a guy brunette is kinda weird because the term "brunette" is for girls aren't they? O.O)

"Not to worry Tenten," Neji assured, "I'm sure Sakura is well."

Tenten blushed harder, her header deeper into the ground. Neji was about to ask, but the opportunity was rudely stolen by the first annoying ring of the school bell. Neji took back his hand in response, much to Tenten's dismay. She enjoyed the warmth and static his cool calloused hand sent her.

"It seems that it is time for us to depart," Neji turned to walk away, but not before turning back to the disappointed brunette (A/N: See? In this statement, you can tell the "brunette" was clearly for Tenten, and it didn't feel weird at all did it? =P), who he just assumed was still worried.

"I'll see you soon," he smiled reassuringly, "And don't worry so much Tenten, Sakura is just fine."

Tenten blushed and nodded before Neji turned again to leave. Tenten watched dreamily his retreating form in admiration.

'He's so-"

Tenten contained her squeal and blushed, 'How does he do this to me?'

Her thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of a door opening. Tenten gasped at the first person who came out, "Sakura!" she called out to the pink-haired girl that approached her, "How's your talk with Ms. Suki?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure it out later," Ms. Suki stated as she appeared from behind the pinkette, "The bell has rung and you two need to go to class."

The two looked at each other before turning around to obey. The two started walking towards their next class, but started running when they heard the bell ring again.

Ms. Suki watched them from the distance until they disappeared from sight, "I wonder if she's..."

"_The boys were picking on me until Sasuke interjected. He said that he wanted to tell Naru something for someone, but refused to tell me until I left the building."_

"I see," Ms. Suki nodded, "Was he still there when you came back?"

_Sakura thought back into her past, careful to leave out the blood-curling memories, "No," Sakura shook her head, "I didn't see anyone else when I came back."_

"How long did it take until you heard the screams?"

_Sakura parted her lips and turned to her teacher, "A couple of minutes after I left the building."_

Suspicious, Ms. Suki narrowed her eyes, "One of us."

* * *

"So what happened with you and Ms. Suki?" Tenten asked before she took a bite of her apple. They were her all-time favorite fruit.

Staring out onto the crowds from their usual hangout spot, "She asked me what I saw that happened yesterday," she responded as she twirled the water bottle she held in her hand, "And I told her."

"What did you say?" Tenten asked as she leaned her back against the stone table, but her head closer to Sakura, eager to hear the answer.

Sakura shook her head as she leaned against the tree next to it, "I don't want to talk about it," Sakura stared out to the crowd again, looking for something she'll deny looking for if anybody asks, "I'm actually more confused now than I was before."

"Oh," she bit on her apple disappointingly, "I see, but about what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura stated before looking down. Tenten irritatedly leaned her head back and grunted.

"Oh c'mon Sakura!" Tenten whined, "You told Suki, but you refuse to tell me?"

"She's my teacher."

"And I'm your best friend," Tenten retorted and sighed, "C'mon Sakura! You know I'm there for you no matter what happens. Why don't you just tell me so you'll feel better?"

"It won't make it go away."

"But it will make it easier to carry," Tenten retorted again. Sakura sighed. She hated how Tenten can outsmart her at times.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Tenten whined.

Sakura frowned and looked away, "I just can't okay?"

Tenten grunted again, "And why not?"

"I just can't." Sakura grunted, "can we just drop it?"

"You don't trust me do you?" Tenten solemnly asked.

Sakura looked at her bewilderingly, "W-what? No!" Sakura opposed, "It's not like that at all!"

"Then why can't you tell me already?" Tenten scolded, "I'm trying to be supportive here, but I can't be there for you if I don't know where _there_ is!"

"Neither do I!" Sakura bellowed, taking Tenten aback. Some people noticed the commotion and guessed it was about what they wanted to know about this morning. They were about to approach them, but backed off when both girls shot their threatening glares.

"I don't know who, what, where, when, and why. I don't know anything!" Sakura continued quieter than before, hoping not to bring in more crowds.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten queried.

"What happened yesterday," Sakura started, "I-I-I can't explain it! Okay! For _once_ in my life, I don't know _anything_. I'm so confused!"

"So why can't you tell me about it so we can figure it out together?" Tenten insisted.

"Because I don't want to!" Sakura admitted. Tenten was taken aback again. This time, offended, "You always say the most illogical, _superficial _things! Every time something strange happens, you always bewilder me with such _stupid_ accusations!"

Tenten scowled at the remark,"So if you think_ you're_ the logical one, why are so hesitant to tell me something you can prove wrong?" Tenten demanded.

"Because this time I can't!" Sakura cried. For the first time in her life, the 'great' Sakura Haruno doesn't know something. If she wasn't so worried about her friend, she would've complained about her and her foolish pride.

"What happened yesterday, it was too unreal, too superficial, too _stupid _to be real," Sakura seethed, "And yet it _was_, and I can't explain how or _why_!"

Tenten sighed hopelessly for her pride-crushed friend, "So what does telling me have to do with it?"

Sakura grunted, "Because if I tell you, you might answer it with another stupid accusation. And if I can't prove you wrong," face-palming, "You might be right."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "So are you saying you don't want to tell me about it because I might be right for once?" Sakura glared as Tenten laughed at the statement, "Geez Sakura! I know you like being smart and all, but that doesn't mea-"

"It's not about that!" Sakura interjected, causing Tenten to be taken aback _again_.

'Boy was this girl full of surprises,' Tenten raised an eyebrow, signaling her to continue.

"You tell me about your demons obsessions all the time since we were little kids," Sakura started, "And everyday you learn about something, you always tell me about it, and it terrified me every time!"

Sakura buried her face between her hands before she continued, "Everything about the demons, the sacrifices, the war, the lives lost, how it was lost, they were _all_ horrible!," she seethed, "I could barely believe a person the same age as I was back then could comprehend what their own mouth was saying!"

"It was the truth Sakura," Tenten frowned, "It didn't scare me."

"It _wasn't_ the truth and it _never _was!" Sakura contradicted, causing Tenten's frown to deepen, "And it scared _me._"

Tenten's frown turned into a guilty one when the pinkette started shaking, "Every night, I'd have nightmares about the stuff you tell me and sometimes, I'd get so scared, I _refuse_ to sleep at night."

Tenten could tell Sakura was trying to hold back some tears, "I felt foolish to tell my mom about it because it would sound so stupid," Sakura chuckled an angsty chuckle, "And when I did, I couldn't tell you how disturbed my mom's expression was. She scolded me and told me it wasn't real, that I shouldn't believe it. It was ridiculous and it's nothing I should worry about."

"So you decided it wasn't real because your mom said so?"

"It's not just that!" Sakura scowled, "It _wasn't _real. It never was! They never existed, and that's the truth!"

"I'm sorry if my 'obsession' scared you Sakura," Tenten frowned, "but the truth doesn't always mean safe," Tenten retorted, "You can't just say something isn't true because you refuse to believe it."

The bell's call rang in their ears, announcing snack time was over, and Sakura didn't wait another second before bolting out of their hangout spot, leaving Tenten to stare sympathetically at her shaken friend.

She may be her best friend, but sometimes, she hated her and her _wisdom_. Sure she makes stupid accusations she can wittily prove wrong, but Tenten always win when it came to rattling each other's heads.

Unknown to Tenten, Sakura considered her as a rival. She was great at sports, popularity, and even advice. She would've been a very popular girl with many friends. For reasons Sakura didn't know, however, she dumped every opportunity just so she could hang out with the school geek, Sakura Haruno.

There was a difference between a nerd and a geek, but Sakura is one of those people who can prove otherwise. Because not only is Sakura Haruno one of the smartest students in school, she is also one of the outfit she is currently wearing on her way to her third period class proves that point exactly.

She wore a white and red plaid shirt, a black and red plaid skirt that reached up to her knees, and white knee socks with black mary janes. And if it wasn't for Tenten, she would've still wore the big black, rectangular glasses she used to wear but never needed. She wore it for lack of self-esteem, fortunately changed a lot when she met Tenten.

Sakura never knew why Tenten would choose her out of the entire school. She was kind, sporty, active, and full of wisdom; Not to mention beautiful: with her silky brunette hair and shimmering chocolate eyes. Sakura doubted Neji never paid attention to her. Who wouldn't?

Sakura had the smarts, but was nothing compared to the brunette princess. Even after many years of an enduring friendship, Sakura still never figured out why Tenten would rather hang out with the school loser than be popular among the other kids.

Yet, Sakura never questioned it. She was grateful Tenten was her friend. She doesn't deserve her.

'At least Tenten is certain of something,' Sakura frowned as she continued on her way to class, 'I don't even know what to believe in anymore.'

* * *

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here," Sakura responded, not taking her eyes off her notebook.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

The long pause of silence got Sakura to look up. Everyone looked around the room for a few seconds, and no one seemed to have found the chicken-anal-haired heartthrob in sight. A few girls groaned in disappointment, and not even Sakura can hold back a thwarted frown.

"Not here," Mr. Asuma, their math teacher, decided.

Sakura continued to look around subtly, not wanting anyone else to notice. Everyone knows the Uchiha and the Haruno didn't get along very well, but society is still too unstable to be careless. Sakura didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

'Where is he?' Sakura thought. She'll never admit it, but suddenly, she feels empty in the inside.

* * *

"Sorry Sakura, I can't walk home with you today," Tenten scratched her head sheepishly, "My mom wants me to come home as soon as I can so I can clean my room. You know my environmental hygiene..."

Sakura chuckled in amusement. They both did, "It's okay," Sakura assured, "I want to go to the library today anyway."

Tenten beamed at her reply, relieved she no longer has a reason to feel guilty, "Great!" Tenten smiled, then frowned apprehensively, "But be careful okay? It's already late in the school day so not a lot of people are around."

Sakura noted her concern and smiled, "I'll be fine," nudging her friend towards the front gates of the school, "Now go on home before snakes start laying eggs in your room."

Tenten rolled her eyes in response and allowed herself to be pushed towards the school exit, "See you tomorroww Sakura!" Tenten waved before running towards the direction of her home.

Sakura smiled at her friend's disappearing figure before turning for the city's library. Not wanting to take the long way there, Sakura decided to go through the southern part of the school, deciding she'll get there faster that way.

Nobody else was around, so all Sakura heard on the school grounds were her echoing footsteps across the campus. Further and further away from the open, Sakura started to feel anxious. The deeper she walked into the shadows, the more frightened she became.

She shook her head, "don't be silly Sakura," she said to herself, "nothing bad is going to happe-"

Sakura froze at the spot the second she heard a monstrous roar. As if on cue, her knees started to shake. Sakura mustered as much as strength as she could to stay standing, but collapsed when a sharp pain pierced through heart. Groaning in pain, Sakura clutched her chest and winced.

Trying to relieve the stress being applied to her chest, Sakura started to breathe hard, "W-what's happening?" Sakura asked before she looked up, completely regretting it the second she did.

In front of her not very far away, was an unknown four-legged black monster that soared as tall as the average class room ceiling. It had a small mane on its neck and its tail looked as if its been punctured by a count of thorns. It threatened her with its sharp white teeth as it growled, horrifying her with each 12-inched tooth. Sakura whimpered as its icy blood-shaded eyes pierced through moist emerald ones. Sakura winced again and whimpered at the monster's reaction. The more pain she felt in her chest, the hungrier the monster looked.

Her fear chocked her, preventing any scream to come out of her mouth. Her shaking constantly grew madder as the monster ran towards her. She felt like she was going to explode her shaking form as it grew closer. Sakura closed her eyes after tears started leaaking out of them, bracing herself to what was going to come.

A growl was heard and Sakura froze when she saw another large figure tackle the monster away from her sight. Sakura turned in shock to her left and saw that the large figure was the same size as the monster, only it resembled a stripe-less tiger. It gaped as she watched the two monsters wrestle, bite and claw each other like they were in a dog fight. Blood periodically sprayed through the air and more monstrous growls and roars of pain and anger were emitted from each monster as they continued to fight with their lives on the line.

Sakura continued to shake violently as she continued to watch the violent fight. She wanted to scream when some blood splattered on her body, but the fear lodged in her throat still chooses to keep her silent. Gathering up as much energy as she can muster, Sakura held her knees close and buried her head between them.

'P-please,' Sakura pleaded, 'Make it stop.'

As if her wishes were heard and granted, the whimpers and growls gradually subsided until a deep silence engulfed the air. With dared curiosity, Sakura lifted her shaking head and saw that the black monster has been left to bleed to death in a corner of a building pillar while the white monster standing stood over it, trying to catch its breath. Blood, scars, and dirt blanketed its white down, but to Sakura's eyes, it was sickly beautiful.

Sakura gasped when the stained white monster started to make its way towards her and shook at the thoughts of what it could do to her. The closer the monster got, the harder Sakura found it to breathe.

Her breath sudddenly hitched to a stop when the monster stopped in front of her. Sakura widened her eyes when she got a closer look at the monster's after realizing a resemblance. It was black and glowing, just like the eyes she cowered in the shadows the other day.

Sakura started shaking harder, filler herself with the same fear that shook her when she witnessed what that monster did to those boys. Every second it stood in front of her felt like hours to the pink-haired girl and she choked on her tears every time she tried to breathe. All the monster did was stare at her with its glowing onyx eyes, bringing suspense to hers.

Suddenly for some unknown reason, warmth filled her shaking body as tears gradually stopped falling from her eyes. Her rocking chest started to slow down, and soon, she found it easier to breathe.

Sakura juumped when the monster collapsed tiredly in front of her and gasped, 'Is it dead?' Sakura thought before daring to take a closer look. Sakura unconsciously sighed in relief, it's only unconscious.

Sakura beheld at the beautiful creature in front of her as the fear she had for it leaked out of her calming body. She spaced out for a while, thinking about what the monster had done: He mauled the boys that were harrassing her the other day, and risked his life to save her from a dark black creature that, with obvious possibility, aimed to kill her. This monster saved her twice. Both may have had different circumstances, but overall resulted in a heroic act.

Sakura smiled gratefully and caressed her fingers through the thick white fur that weren't stained with blood.

"You may have made the worst first impression I've ever got," Sakura chuckled silently, "But you turned out alright."

Sakura gasped and took her hand back when the monster started to transform. Curious green eyes gaped at the sight of the monster slowly shrink down and resemble a figure she knew too well to not recognize.

The figure was an unconscious teenage boy around her age, and covered in blood, scars, and dirt. Other than the unusually added details, he had dirt-ruffled jet-black hair, pale white skin, and wore a tattered white shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

Sakura jumped back after looking at the boy's face for confirmation. Nobody resembelled such phenotype. Nobody, except for Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Whew!

That sure was a lot!

But fun x)

I thought it was a great ending scene that needed better...writing.

I'm not throwing myself down or anything.

I have self-esteem too!

But I'm just saying as a humble writer,

I need to do a lot better.

And that means a lot more practice.

And it will get better,

Promise =)

But enough about me,

What do you guys think? =D


	4. Chapter 4

At last!  
It has arrived!  
A brand new chapter of Demons is finally here.

Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Other than the Naruto characters used in this story, the other characters are MINE! *evil smirks* MINE I TELL YOU! MIIINNNNEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 04:

"C'mon Eisuke!" Suki motioned, "I think the sounds came from over there!"

Turning to the directoin,"The noises seemed to have faded," Eisuke stated, "Whatever happened there must've already ended."

Gripping her steering wheel, she bit her lip, "Do you think it was a showdown of..." Stepping harder on the pedal, "We have to get there as soon as we can!"

Eisuke gripped on the handlebar above his seat to keep him steady from his master's speed. He frowned at her anxiety and turned to the window to avoid her uneasy expression.

He blinked. From the distance, in front of the school library were flashes of pink, white, and black. He blinked again, the pink one looked like it moved and breathed.

"Takana-sama," Eisuke called, "I think I see something."

Jerking her head towards him, "Where?" she demanded.

"In front of the school library," he informed.

Without another second thought, Takana skidded her black blazer violently to the direction Eisuke was pointing at. Her eyes grew wide as the figures from the distance started looking more and more familiar. She silently gasped. The pink flash was Sakura's hair.

She slammed the breaks, causing both Eisuke and her to almost slam against the headboard, a few feet away from the scene. The halt was very unsubtle, but it still wasn't enough to get Sakura's attention.

"Is that-" Takana turned her head to the direction Eisuke was staring at and widened her eyes. It can't be.

"A shadow demon," Takana shook.

Jerking her head towards her sentinel, "Let's go quickly before the cops come!"

Takana didn't wait for a response before bolting out of the car with Eisuke soon following behind. She stopped in front of Sakura and took in the scene and its situation. The reason Sakura hasn't noticed her yet was because she was busy petting an unconcious giant tiger. Takana's eyes grew wide, that's not just an ordinary tiger.

"But you turned out alright," she heard her say.

Both females' gasped when they witnessed the tiger changing form. Takana watched as its tail disappeared and its furry body became a human dirty-clothed one. She watched as the back legs turned into human legs and its its front legs turned into arms. The bloody and dirty tiger head soon became a head of a boy with a pale white face with its fur becoming black ebonic locks that framed his grimy face. Takana cupped her mouth with her hands. It's Sasuke!

Eisuke approached Takana's side and widened his eyes at the sight of the bloody and dirty boy unconcious on the ground. He turned to Takana, and then to Sakura. What was going on?

Takana found the energy to move again to crouch down at the unconcious form to check his pulse. Sakura, still frozen in shock, finally noticed her sensei and stiffly turned to her.

"Suki-sama!" she awed, surprised.

Takana bit her lip, "His heart beat is very very weak," she darkened. Sakura gasped. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe again.

Turning to her right, "Eisuke!" she called, "Quick! Bring Sasuke back to my van!"

Sakura only stared at her teacher. What is going on? What's happening to Sasuke?

"What about the shadow demon?" Eisuke motioned to his back left.

Turning to the shadow demon for a second, "Just leave it here," she said, "The government will take care of it."

The gap between Sakura's lips broadened. Everything is happening so fast. What's a shadow demon? Did she just say 'the government'? Sakura clutched her head. Everything is too confusing.

Eisuke nodded before taking the unconcious body and carrying to the van. Sakura watched as he put Sasuke gently, but quickly, at the backseat. He was very careful not to hurt him.

"Sakura"

Sakura shakily turned to the source of the voice. She sat there as Takana bent down to help her up.

"We need to get out of here quickly," Takana stated, "We have to go now."

Speechless, but Sakura still managed to ask a question as Takana helped, or should I say force, her off the ground.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, still not able to move while she was being carried by Takana to her van.

"Get in my van," Takana commanded, "and I'll explain everything,"

Sakura choked on air caught in her throat,"Is Sasuke hurt?" she asked.

"Very very hurt," Takana frowned, "We have to go to my place for safety."

Takana opened the back door and was careful not to push Sakura onto Sasuke's battered body.

Shakily, "What do you mean your place?"

Takana slammed the door when Sakura was fully inside before running to the driver's side. She opened the door and hopped in, starting the engine.

"We'll be safe in my place for now," Takana zipped her seatbelt on before setting the van on drive and flooring the pedal. The passangers slammed against the back of their chairs and held on to something as Takana continued to speed.

"Shouldn't he be at the hospital?" Sakura demanded, "You just said he was badly hu-"

"It won't help!" Takana stated.

"What do you mean it won't help?" Sakura argued, "He needs medica-"

"TRUST ME IT WON'T HELP!"

Sakura jumped back shakily at her teachers voice, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now I need you to try something," Takana swerved the blazer violently to a U-turn, maintaining her 60 mile-per-hour rate. "I need you to put both your hands together, place it on his heart, and breathe slowly until your heartbeat pace is normal."

Sakura merely sat dumb-foundedly at her teacher, "How is that going to help?" Sakura queried.

"Just do it!" Takana commanded before driving the van towards the school exit, making the van and its passengers jump when it went through a hump.

"It won't work sensei!" Sakura argued again , "Why can't we just go to a ho-"

"Listen Sakura," Takana seethed, "Sasuke is _dying_. And if you continue to sit there like a dumb useless broad, you're going to end up burying him DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Sakura gasped, tears finally coming out of her eyes.

"JUST DO IT!" Takana demanded before driving the van through some secret alleyways so she wouldn't end up getting caught for speeding.

Shaking and sobbing, Sakura finally complied to the demand and shakily put her hands together on top of Sasuke's chest. She tried to breathe normally, but it was very hard doing it while sobbing. She never heard her teacher get angry and yell like that before.

Sakura sobbed harder and ignored the pain in her head. She was so confused, so hurt, so _terrified_!

About five minutes later, the van's windshield revealed a picture of a growing two-story house. The long horizontal triangular roof was black and walls were midnight purple. The circled windows on it were clear, but also black from having no lights illuminating them.

Decorating the house were green bushes, trees, and vines with different dark-colored flowers. The location the house was on the clearing of a green rainy forest with tress setting as decorative pillars surrounding it.

Sakura awed, other than all the green trees, it is just like a home version of Takana's office. Takana noticed how Sakura stopped to awe the place and frowned.

"Don't stop doing it," Takana ordered.

Sakura snapped out of her observing gaze before returning to the task. She didn't want to anger her teacher again, nor let Sasuke _die_.

In a matter of seconds, the car halted inside what looked like a broad garage. Without wasting another, Takana bolted out of the car before opening the backseat doors, motioning Sakura to get out. Slowly and cautiously, she did.

Eisuke opened Sasuke's side of the door before carrying him on his shoulders again. Sakura looked down at the wooden ground while walking with the two through a narrow hallway. After opening a door, Sakura followed Takana and Eisuke to a black couch that belonged to what could possibly be called the Living Room before they left her and Sasuke there to go to the kitchen.

The living room consisted of tree-bark brown colored walls and shiny light-brown floors. On the wall to the right was a wall TV and to the left were some picture frames and hallways. Ahead was a wide rectangular glass window that gave any spectator a great view of the forest and its river. Closer to the couch Sasuke and Sakura was on was a glass coffee table with a vase holding pretty violet orchids.

Sakura sat down on the long couch next to Sasuke's body and stared at it. He was still very dirty and scarred. Sakura gasped when she saw the chest moving slower and slower.

Scared of what might happen, Sakura hopped off the couch and kneeled down in front of him. Desperate hope in her eyes, she decided to take Takana's word for it and placed her hands on his chest again. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly; in and out, in and out. Her light shaking stopped and she opened her eyes at the warmth she felt forming on her hands. She chuckled proudly after seeing Sasuke gradually breathing faster and faster. She closed her eyes to continue, and was happy to see the results getting better and better.

From the window Takana can look through from the kitchen, Takana watched as Sakura's expression brightened more and more the more she followed her instructions. She couldn't see Sasuke, but she can safely assume from Sakura's reactions that he was getting better and better. Takana smiled, what a heart-warming sight.

Takana blinked and turned to see Eisuke reaching out to her a glass of water. With gratitude, "Thank you," she smiled before taking the glass. She placed the thin rounded glass between her lips before gulping down the water it held, savoring the relief it gave her.

"What a day," she commented before placing the empty glass on the counter at he side to look back at the couple in the couch.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Eisuke inquired.

Takana turned to him again and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes," turning back to the couple, "he'll be fine."

"Do you think Sakura knows?" Eisuke asked.

Takana shook her head, "Guessing by the reaction she made when she saw Sasuke transform from that tiger to the panic she felt when she didn't know how to heal him, she doesn't have a clue."

Takana frowned, "I never should've yelled at her like that. I knew she was terrified and confused, but I was still too hard on her."

"You were only trying to help," Eisuke assured.

Her frown deepening, "Still," looking down in guilt, "I shouldn't have been so harsh." closing her eyes, "I guess I was pretty scared myself."

"We all were," Eisuke reminded, "Anyone else would've done the same thing if they were ever in your place."

Takana looked up and smiled at him. Eisuke is so kind to her, "I guess," turning to her student and frowning, "But the thing is, Sakura is one of those _logical_types," she emphasized, "She doesn't just believe things just because she sees them. She looks for answers."

Watching her student laugh and smile at her accomplishments, "Going through all of this so quickly and not having the right time and sources to find the answers for them, I don't blame her for being so lost and uneasy."

"Do you think we should let her know now?" Eisuke asked.

Takana nodded seriously, "It's time."

* * *

"Umm boss,"

Putting away his walkie-talkie, the police commisioner, Sherrif White, walked over to the officer that frowned upon the giant bloody black corpse.

"What is it officer?" he asked as he too observed the giant corpse.

"What do you think it is?" The officer asked.

"I'll tell you what I know," putting his hands in his pockets, "That sir," kicking it slightly, "is a shadow demon."

Turning to the chief with perplexed eyes, "A shadow demon?"

Nodding, "Nasty big varmins that troll 'round the world either looking for new friends, a new dish, or both."

Raising an eyebrow, "Umm boss, are you serious?"

Whipping his head to the officer, "Do I look like I'm fooling around boh?" motioning his head back to the demon, "This big guy's so real, the world try to pretend it ain't so it wouldn't go around scarin' people and cause a big ol' riot. You know, more than it already is."

"Well if they're around the world, then how come I've never heard of it?" the officer asked.

"Didn't I just tell you the world's tryin' to hide it?" White reminded, "Everytime wholesomes like this appear and attack, we just clean up the mess and pretend the thing never existed. And then we'd tell the victims' folks they were either mauled or just vanished, couldn't be found."

"Why would the world try to hide it?" the officer demanded, "These creatures obviously ruin lives! Why can't we just tell them the truth an-"

"Die?" White interjected.

The officer raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"You're ain't supposed to understand boh that's the idea!" White indicated, "Humans are the stupidest kinds of all! You tell them something and they and up panicin and killin each other like a bunch mindless crazies! Makin stupid ideas to scare others into believin they're right. Before you know it, the world already killed itself with its own stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! That's what they are!"

"But boss," the officer started, "Aren't _you_human too?"

"I never said I wasn't sun," White retorted, "And I never said I was proud of it eitha," shrugging, "But you can't remove a zebra's stripes without makin it a horse, so we're just gonna have ta suck it up and live with it."

The officer pouted, unsure how to respond at the sherrif's statement. Turning back to the beast, "So what are we going to do about the beast boss?"

"Let those Biohazard Division doohikeys do their job and let's get out of here," the officer turned to follow White back to his police car, "C'mon boh let's get out of here before the press starts comin and they come to u-"

Both police officers froze and turned to see photographers and interviews running towards their way with desperate and excited looks on their faces. White scowled. 'Ah crap.'

* * *

I felt like going on,  
But then again I feel like the next chapter should be the one where they explain everything.

Well, not _everything _but you know what I mean xD

Hope you guys liked the chapter!  
Please tell me watcha think =D


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter!  
I feel a little limited right now,

So the chapter may be a little short.

I hope you enjoy anyway! =D

Standard disclaimer is applied.

Other disclaimer: I'm thinking of taking a writing class in the summer...I'm taking a writing class in the summer :) 

* * *

"Is he feeling any better?"

Sakura gasped and turned to see her teacher and her friend approaching them. Takana held a bowl of what Sakura assumed was water and a cloth on her shoulder while her masculine friend carried a small first aid kit.

Slowly nodding, "Yeah," she responded.

She turned back to the unconscious boy laying on the couch. His breathing became regular and without the pained face, he looks like he's just sleeping. Sakura sighed. Thank goodness.

"It worked didn't it?" Takana asked as she strided towards Sasuke's side.

Sakura blinked before getting out of her way, "Y-yeah," she repeated.

Sakura watched as Takana handed the bowl and towel to the unfamiliar man next to her. The man nodded before dipping the cloth on the transparent liquid. Sakura hid a blush when the man proceeded to take Sasuke's shirt off before cleansing him with the soaked white towel.

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

Sakura snapped out of her flushed daze and turned to the onyx-haired woman. She rewinded her question back in her head before slowly nodding her head.

"Y-yes," she paused, "I think so."

Turning back to Sasuke, "I hope so," she frowned anxiously.

"It probably isn't," Takana defied.

Raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" the pinkette asked.

"Monsters like the one that attacked you probably planned to attack you many times before when you weren't looking," Takana started, "But Sasuke here was probably strong enough to fend them all before they had a chance."

"Fend them?"

Takana nodded.

"You mean by transforming into..." Sakura couldn't finish the sentence. It sounded ridiculous enough in her head.

"His demon form? Well yes," Takana confirmed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "demon form?" she copied.

"Yes," Takana nodded her head, "his demon form."

Shaking her head dubiously, "What are you talking about?" she asked a bit anxiously. She honestly didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Well Sasuke here is, as one can say," Takana motioned with her head, "Yours."

Giving her an appalled look, "Mine?"

Takana nodded, "Yes," she confirmed, "He literally belongs to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura requested with a look of disbelief Takana couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Sasuke here," Takana pointed, "Is your sentinel demon."

Eyes grew wide.

"And you," Takana turned to the baffled pinkette, "You're his summoner."

A few moments of silence passed and Sakura tried to comprehend the simple statements her teacher had just informed her.

"Wait what?"

* * *

"I can't believe for the first time in three years..."

Blood red eyes turned to another.

"A shadow demon has been taken down and killed."

The other pair of red eyes turned away from its companion and turned to the city lights.

"None of us thought it was even possible anymore," a combo of a monster and a woman's voice responded, "The world was making our jobs easier by killing themselves for us, but some of them just won't seem to give up."

A dark chuckle was heard.

"Unfortunately for them, some isn't good enough," the previous masculine satanic voice stated, "Our numbers are still growing faster than we anticipated. Soon, they'll no longer find a reason to keep hoping."

A demonic face sneered.

"We'll kill all the foolish hope and the filthy bodies they posses," the darkly effeminate voice supplied, "We'll kill every worthless life that infect this worthless planet, and _slaughter_ every parasite that try stop us from taking it back."

"We'll kill them all and rid this planet of those ignorant creatures. We'll show them how the world is supposed to be," a sneer was deepened, "We'll show them reality."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

"You're not like one of the humans that roam this planet Sakura," Takana informed, "You're one of us."

Eying her teacher bewilderingly, "Us?" she asked.

Takana nodded.

"What do you mean _us_?" She inquired.

"We are descendants of Sarutobi's power," Takana started, "When he died millions of years ago, he died to protect the earth from darkness. He and his army of shining demons fought against Orochimaru and his army of shadow demons; the same kind of demons that attacked you."

Emerald eyes grew wide and fear disguised itself as their glassy appearance.

"When Sarutobi and his shining demons banished the shadows in dimensions called black holes, he mustered his remaining power and gave it to us so we can protect the world ourselves after his death."

Sakura shook when _those visions _started forming in her head.

Turning to Sakura with serious eyes, "Sakura," she called, "Your very existence protects the world from-"

"Stop!"

Surprised by her sudden outburst, Takana inched back away from the girl, "Saku-"

"Just stop!" Sakura demanded, "Just stop everything! I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"Sakura-"

"Stop!" Sakura covered her ears, "Just stop talking!" she shook, "I heard it all before!"

Even the man tending to Sasuke's wounds couldn't help looking up from his job to see what was going on.

Now it was Takana's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Takana queried.

"All_ this_!" Sakura answered, "Everything you're telling me! I know about the war, I know about the demons, I know about _everything_."

"But how would yo-"

"Tenten tells me everything," Sakura seethed, "She's obsessed with all this! She's always researching about it and tells me _every_single thing she learns and they always give me nightmares!"

Takana gasped when Sakura crouched down and sobbed, "I just want," she chocked, "It all to stop."

Takana closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

"Everything happens for a reason," she started.

This got Sakura's attention and she dared herself to look up.

"An ordinary human wouldn't get nightmares that serious just by hearing stories about it," Takana opened her eyes and looked directly into her emerald ones, "Tell me Sakura, how detailed exactly were those nightmares of those?"

Sakura's eyes grew big.

"Did you see everything like you were actually there in the scenes when they happened?" Takana queried, "Did you hear the screams...the crying...the blood spattering all over your body...the evil victorious laughter?"

Sakura hitched a breath and trembled at the spot.

"Did you smell the blood? The fire? The toxic smoke?" she continued, "Did you taste the tears? The dirt? The blood that trickled down your mouth?"

Sakura held head and tried to stop shaking. She shook so violently she felt that if she didn't stop soon, the building would collapse around her.

"Did you feel the heart-stopping fear? The dirty bloody razor sharp claws and the blood-damped fur? The blood that rushed inside your body while someone else's blood splattered on you from the outside?"

That was it.

Sakura chocked on her vomit as it descended out of her mouth. She coughed to get the rest of it out as tears finally trickled down her face. Even after purging out her food, Sakura's body still shook like it still had more to release.

Takana frowned as Sakura's sobs echoed through the room. Her shaking was violent. Tears cascaded down her face like endless waterfalls.

Sakura never felt so sick in her life. Even when she had those nightmares, she never had them all visioned in her head at once.

She'd tell people she used to have those nightmares, but only truth knows she has still has those now.

Tenten didn't even have to tell her the stories to give her those nightmares. Even before she met Tenten, she's been getting those terrible dreams that were so maliciously vivid. She didn't know what it was all about and what it meant, until Tenten gave her a_ very_ fitting interpretation.

"You're not the only one."

Shakily, Sakura dared to look up at her teacher again.

"Summoners, soul gates like you and me, and their sentinel demons would always get these nightmares," she started, "They were real scenarios experienced by our ancestors, and they haunt us almost everyday of their lives."

Sakura blinked to see Takana clench her fists and close her eyes. Sweat beaded down the side of her face and Sakura could clearly tell that she's trying not to look so troubled.

"They were vindictively gored images that our kinds refuse to believe," Takana shook, "Almost everyday of our lives, we live in caution with fear on our spines."

Turning mournfully to the side, "Some of us get so crazy about it, we literally lose our minds." (A/N: Uninended rhyme. Sorry I'm also a poet and it's pretty subconciously natural for me now O.O)

Sakura looked down and closed her eyes, trying to ease her trembling body.

"But that's exactly why we shouldn't be."

The pinkette snapped her eyes back open and looked up at her pale teacher.

"Every time we get those visions, it is to reminds us how important we are to this world," Takana explained, "If we cower in fear, we become weak. And if we become weak from what happened millions of years ago,"

Her knuckles became a cold, pale white, "It might happen again. We'll no longer fear what's in our heads, but what's in front of us."

A great amount of heat was lost in the pinkette's body and she struggled to keep her face away from her excretion. There's_ no_ way those visions can become real. There's_ no _way those sick visions can become a reality. If it does...

Sakura gripped her head and grunted. She can't even bring herself up to think about it.

She looked up to her teacher and curiosity suddenly filled her head.

"How do we live with it?" Sakura queried.

At the question, Takana relaxed her knuckles and looked up to her student with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The nightmares," Sakura stuttered out, "How do we manage to look like we're not crazy with those visions in our heads?" she asked, almost begged.

Takana parted her lips at the question before closing them to a smile.

"Both summoners and their sentinel demons get those nightmares," she started, "So to ease both of their heads..."

Takana turned to Sasuke's body, a smile still plastered on her face. Sakura struggled to look up at the same direction. She was still shaking.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sight of Sasuke sitting up from the couch. Because of the helpful man's work, Sasuke was cleaner and had bandages on the appropriate injuries.

Sakura merely watched as Sasuke approached her with blank eyes. Sakura gasped when he crouched down beside her and held her in his arms.

She flushed at the feeling of Sasuke's warm skin against hers. His breath tickled her slightly on the shoulder and he closed his eyes to savor the warmth.

Sakura, still confused about what was currently going on, merely blinked. Nevertheless, she too closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.

Takana smiled as she noticed Sakura's shaking come to a halt before her arms encircled the bandaged boy, returning the embrace. Her partner blinked at the sight and couldn't resist smiling at the sweet moment.

"Summoners and their sentinels are one."

Hearing her teacher's voice break the moment, Sakura hesitantly looked up to her again to meet her gaze.

"When one is injured, one is troubled, one is feared," she continued, "Only one call heal the other, no matter what the situation is."

"It is something not even the agnostic knowledge of science can explain, because it's not something we learn," she smiled, "It's something we naturally understand."

Sakura blinked and turned to the boy that held her in his arms. He stared back at her blankly before nuzzling his head at the crook of her shoulder. She can feel him healing, and with herself in his arms, so can she.

* * *

I think it's pretty short,  
But is it good enough to be worthy of an excellent chapter?

Tell me what you think please!  
And thank you for taking time to read =D


	6. I Am Very Sorry

I am very sorry to say that this story is _cancelled_.  
I know you guys may be upset right now.  
I am pretty upset too.

The reason I am cancelling this story is because what just happened to me,  
Is every writer's nightmare:  
Plagiarism  
When I was strolling around the internet,  
I witnessed my story converted into someone else's plot.  
I was _furious_.  
The plagiarizer took everything from my story,  
And tried to hide it by changing some things such as character names, settings, etc.

I do not want the plagiarizer or anyone else to steal any more of my work.  
In truth, I wanted to turn Demons into maybe someday, a real novel.  
I cannot do that if somebody else claims he/she already called it now can I?

Again, I am truly sorry for this entire mess.  
This story happens to be one of my very first published stories too…  
Plagiarism is _wrong_; please do not do it.

To try to make things up and hopefully make things a little better,  
I was thinking of rewriting Love is Really Something.  
I thought a lot about what to do with the story,  
And I guess the least I can do to make up for this atrocity is to revise an old reader favorite.

Again, I truly apologize for this mess.  
If I ever do become a novelist,  
I promise I'll try to make Demons one of my very first novels.

Thank you for all the support you guys have given me.  
I am disheartened to say my farewells for this story,  
And even more dismayed to disappoint you guys.  
I hope I can write something that could make it up to you guys someday.  
And again,_ thank you_ guys for everything. 


End file.
